eenezfandomcom-20200213-history
RowdyRuff Rampage
RowdyRuff Rampage is the first movie in the Ed Edd n' Eddy Z fanfiction series. This movie takes place in an alternate timeline after the PPG Saga, in which the Cousins remained on the Earth. In this movie, the E-Fighters square off against the RowdyRuff Boys with the help of Zukai and Brandon. Summary The movie begins six months after the PPG Saga's conclusion, explaining how the Cousins stayed on Earth to get stronger and train the Eds. The heroes are going about peace in their own various ways, as Edd and Tails talk about bettering the Gravity Chamber. In Green Hill Zone, Sonic and Eddy blitz through in a race. They encounter Boomer, and after a short race, they fight. Seemingly overwhelming their opponent, the two stoic speedsters fall victim to sneak attacks from Brick and Butch. The RowdyRuff Boys then depart to wait for the others.. Tailsko senses the battle, and Corey goes to retrieve his fallen comrades. After a quick healing, Sonic suggests they could be siblings of the deceased PowerPuff Girls they laid to rest six months ago! Seemingly ready to charge into battle, Corey alerts and recovers all of his other allies(except Shadow, who is off training to limit Chaos Emerald use). As Corey goes off to find Shadow, Drew leads the Saiyans to the RowdyRuff Boys thanks to Tailsko. At the RowdyRuff Castle, the Saiyans barge in at last. Charging into their False Super Saiyan states, they do battle with the RowdyRuff Boys. The heroes seem to have the advantage of the fight, until the RRBs reveal they've been holding back 50% of their power. Bursting to their maximum power, they take down each Saiyan, finally triple teaming Drew. Cocky celebrations and horrible jokes aside, the RowdyRuffs set their sights on the now arriving Corey and Anthros. Brick clashes with Super Saiyan Corey, Butch tackles the combined efforts of Super Sonic and Super Shadow, and Boomer tanks the powered punches of Super Knuckles. Inevitably, the Anthros are beaten and Corey's left to fend for himself in a more aggressive manner than Drew did... As it seems the Rowdys are about to dish the killing blow, three energy blasts counter their efforts. The culprits? Zukai and Brandon!! Willing to lend a hand while dropping by, they transform into Super Saiyans alongside Corey and continue the battle, ultimately turning the tables and managing to blow the RRBs to bits! This proves somewhat effortless when the tyrannical triplets renegerate from the ground up, and reveal a new move... A power allowing them to tap into "Super Saiyan" reserves of power. With their new forms, the RRBs easily dominate the Saiyans. When all seems hopeless, Corey bursts out the Castle to charge a Spirit Bomb. As each boy tries to stop him, they're tasked with handling the remaining E-Fighters, other than the Speed Team Members. Brick finishes first, beginning to attack Corey at the fruition of his attack. All seems lost before Sonic and Eddy arrive in their Super Forms, helping Corey absorb the energy of the Spirit Bomb into the three of them. With their new Semi-Hyper Forms, the Speed Team lays waste to the RowdyRuff Boys. ...As the movie draws to a close, Drew finds a new motivation for Ed, Zukai and Brandon leave again, and Corey attempts to tie up loose ends with Tailsko... Did you know... * ...that this movie was uploaded on the seventh anniversary of Ed Edd n' Eddy Z? * ...that the final episode of the PPG Saga was a minute longer than this movie? * ...that a good amount of custom sprites seen were edited/made by Anim8or55 and TheMelon93? * ...that this is the first official EEnE Z movie created? ** That being said, it is also non-canon.